¿Cambiarías algo? (DeepVastShipping)
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Rosa y Ash son amigos por más de tres años, pero al acercarse el día de San Valentín, Rosa se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ash admitiéndolos. ¿Podrá ser que Rosa en verdad ame a Ash? Mal resumen, historia más o menos.


Se acerca el día de San Valentín, un día donde la gente se demuestra el amor y la amistad que se tienen. Pero para dos amigos es un día común nada más, bueno para uno no. Rosa White es una estudiante muy destacada, proveniente de una región muy lejana pero se ha adaptado muy bien a la escuela. Su madre se llama Mei White y junto a su hija se mudaron hace casi tres años a pueblo Paleta. Durante esos tres años se hizo amiga de Ash Ketchum su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre la apoya, pero que en secreto le amaba.

Rosa estaba en su habitación, ella estaba acostada en su cama mirando la foto donde ella y Ash salen juntos.

-¿Por qué me enamore?- se preguntaba Rosa, ya que casi tres años siendo mejor amiga de Ash le hicieron encariñarse con él. Ella odiaba con toda el alma ese sentimiento, pues sí Ash le rompía el corazón no sabría que hacer, pero tampoco quería dañar esa preciada amistad que tenía con aquel chico de ojos color chocolate. –Ash, ¿por qué eres así?- se pregunto la de ojos azules mientras pasaba su dedos en la foto, aquella foto donde fue el baile de bienvenida.

Mientras tanto en un parque cercano se encontraba Ash. El azabache estaba sentado en una banca, estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga azul celeste, unos pantalones oscuros que combinaban con su par de tenis oscuro con blanco. Su cabello alborotado como siempre así como la pulsera de mejores amigos que le dio Rosa en su cumpleaños.

-Muy bien, es hora- de repente de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Rosa. –Rosa, espero tener el valor de decirte lo que siento- se decía a sí mismo por dentro.

La castaña de ojos azules estaba acostada mientras le llegó un mensaje a su celular. Ella sin ganas tomo aquel aparato y leyó el mensaje. –Rosa, quiero que vengas al parque que esta a dos cuadras de la casa del profesor Oak, necesito que me ayudes en unas cosas. Atte. Ash- una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Rosa. Si iba a ayudar a Ash con algo, le mostraría que ella era muy hermosa, no importa la situación en la que se encuentren. –Ash, no me rendiré hasta que me notes, no quiero ser más tu amiga o tu mejor amiga- se decía a sí misma la castaña mientras se paraba de su cama e iba a su armario.

El armario era inmenso, como todo problema, era que se pondría.

-¿Qué me pondré?- se preguntaba la castaña mientras trataba de encontrar la ropa adecuada para ver a Ash. -¿Cómo me peinare? ¿Acaso tendré que maquillarme? ¡AHHH! – la castaña gritaba mientras se sentaba en la cama y daba un suspiro de derrota.

-¿Hija pasa algo?- aquella voz provenía fuera de la habitación de Rosa. Una puerta se abrió revelando a una señora de cabello castaño algo largo y unos ojos celestes que sencillamente competían con los de Rosa. Su figura era esbelta, se conservaba muy bien. Vestía una playera azul y unos pantalones rosas.

-Mamá… voy a ver a Ash hoy y…- de repente Rosa empezó a jugar con sus dedos mientras su rostro se ponía rojizo. Su madre solo sonreía pues su niña estaba creciendo y se había enamorado. Rosa miró a su madre mientras sentía las ganas de llorar, pero ¿por qué quería llorar? –Mamá… no quiero perderlo… no quiero perder a Ash- dijo de manera triste mientras unas gotas de lágrimas se estaban formando en esos ojos azules como el zafiro. Su madre no podía estar más feliz por su hija, ella estaba sintiendo por fin lo que era amar a alguien, pero aún le faltaba aprender mucho.

Mei abrazó a su hija mientras escuchaba los sollozos de su pequeña. Después se separó un poco de ella mientras la tomaba de los hombros y le veía de manera un poco más sería.

-Nunca perderás a Ash, el te quiere y lo ha demostrado muchas veces- dijo Mei mientras miraba como su niña le miraba.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros jovencita. Sí tu lo amas debes demostrárselo, nunca sabrás si te ama sino lo demuestras.- aquellas palabras fueron un detonante para la joven estudiante y amiga del azabache quien abrazó a su madre mientras lloraba un poco más.

-Gracias mami por estar siempre conmigo- expreso Rosa, ya que siempre su madre le apoyaba y ahora más que nunca la necesitaba.

-Siempre estaré contigo mi cielo, pero ahora dime, ¿por qué tan preocupada?- Mei ya sabía el por qué, solo quería saber si Rosa le tenía confianza, ya que los adolescentes normalmente se vuelven muy distanciados.

-No sé que hacer- ahora la cara de Rosa era de vergüenza. -Q-quiero q-que A-Ash se fije e-en mí y quiero… ser algo más- lo último lo dijo un poco bajo mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían. Después miró a su madre quien sonreía.

-Muy bien hija, se que te puedes poner.

El tiempo pasó y Ash estaba en el parque, tenía todo preparado todo, pero ahora faltaba un último detalle. De repente pudo ver a una chica caminando, sino le conociera no le reconocería. Aquella joven era Rosa White su mejor amiga. Vio como ella iba vestida, esa playera de manga larga celeste con blanco, una falda amarilla y debajo de ella unas mallas negras y unos tenis para complementar aquel atuendo que hizo que Ash se le quedara mirando. Su pelo estaba recogido en dos coletas con algunos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su rostro y su frente.

-Rosa- fue todo lo que dijo el joven antes de salir de ahí.

-¿Ash donde estas?- la chica se empezaba a preocupar. ¿Ash le plantó? No, el siempre cumplía sus promesas, ¿Acaso se cansó de esperar? No, él le espero aun cuando ella estaba en detención, ¿Acaso Ash terminó sus cosas y se fue? Puede ser, pero el le hubiera avisado. Los minutos pasaban y la castaña se entristecía por cada segundo que pasaba, miraba a todos lados esperando verlo caminar, pero no era así.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos y Rosa estaba muy triste y dolida, se iba a ir, pero de pronto alguien le abrazo por detrás.

-¿A dónde vas Rosa?- esa persona que le hablo, esa persona que le pregunto a donde iba, esa voz que fácilmente podía reconocer entre muchas voces.

-Ash- murmuró la joven quien volteo a ver a su amigo. Aquella persona de tez color canela un poco clara con esos ojos chocolate que engancharon los zafiros de ella.

Ash estaba frente a ella con un ramo de rosas blancas con algunos tulipanes rosas. Sé puede decir que por fuera Ash parecía normal, pero por dentro el estaba nervioso. Jamás había visto a Rosa tan hermosa como ahora, sus ojos, esos zafiros le mataban. Tres años conociéndola y en esos momentos, el no sabía como reaccionar excepto en darle ese ramo de flores, su favoritas por cierto.

-R-Rosa, s-son para ti- dijo Ash nervioso para entregarle aquel ramo de Rosas, sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un color carmesí al igual que las de Rosa.

-Gracias- respondió un poco bajo y viendo al suelo la chica de coletas ya que no quería que Ash la viera sonrojada. –"No puede ser y yo que pensé que el no iba a venir, el siempre ha cumplido las promesas aun por más duras que sean o humillantes."- No supo por qué pero volteo a ver a Ash, pero los ojos de ella mostraban un brillo especial que dejo más rojo al azabache. Ambos empezaban a sentir un sentimiento que se puede decir "amor" y lo más curioso es que la única persona de la que se ha enamorado Ash aquel que creía que jamás se iba a enamorar estaba frente a él.

-Ash- murmuro Rosa nuevamente mientras le daba un abrazo a su actual "mejor" amigo. Ash no supo que hacer, antes se habían abrazado, pero iba a dar lo mejor de sí mismo hoy, ya que no quería a Rosa como amiga más tiempo. El de ojos chocolate le abrazo mientras sentía un sinfín de emociones se cruzaban por la mente de ambos jóvenes, vagaban por un sinfín de recuerdos de ambos pero había algo que ambos querían, que ese abrazo y sentimiento que sentían durara para siempre.

Ash poco a poco reaccionó, sabía que debía de hacerlo, era le momento, no había marcha atrás.

-Rosa- dijo el azabache mientras se escapaba de ese abrazó del cual no quería salir. Rosa por un momento se sintió triste y pudo saber como su corazón se rompía poco a poco. Ash no sabía la magnitud de lo que hizo –Te conozco desde hace tres años, desde entonces me he sentido diferente. Eres muy alegre, divertida e inteligente. Siempre me metes en situaciones muy peculiares como la vez que me inscribiste en el concurso de comida o en el concurso de belleza que por cierto no fue muy agradable que digamos.- expresaba Ash mientras notaba una sonrisa se formaba de sus labios. Los ojos de la castaña se pusieron vidriosos al recordar tales momentos. –Pasé grandes experiencias como el concurso de pintura donde me usaste como lienzo o aquella vez en donde me castigaron por la "explosión" del laboratorio.- Ash sabía que tales recuerdos a pesar de que unos no son muy buenos, eran agradables y divertidos.

Ash cambio su semblante a uno un poco más serio, pro alguna razón sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero el debía de hacerlo pues para él es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

-Tu amistad significa mucho para mí, no hay día que no pueda pensar que se va a terminar…- aquellas palabras fueron un detonante en la pobre. Su corazón fue hecho pedazos y las lágrimas brotaron, pero antes de hacer algo Ash le tomó de lo hombros e hizo lo que siempre debió hacer… la beso.

Los dulces labios de Rosa tocaban a los de Ash, la castaña no supo que fue lo que sucedía pero que importaba. Ambos se estaban besando, mil y un cosas pasaron por la mente de ambos pero todo fue el mismo resultado: más. Ni uno de los dos habían besado a alguien antes que no haya sido en la mejilla por lo que esta nueva sensación era excitante para ambos. Ash puso sus manos en el torso de Rosa mientras esta encerraba el cuello del azabache con sus brazos. Para ser unos principiantes, parecían todos unos expertos que dejarían a los dos grandes amigos de Ash en vergüenza.

Poco a poco el beso pasó de segundos a minutos, no sabían lo que hacían hipotéticamente hablando, solo se dejaron llevar por las emociones que hacían latir sus corazones. De un momento a otro, pasaron a jugar en la boca del otro, sus lenguas se tocaban y no iban a perder terreno, pero de repente empezaron a explorar la boca del otro. Ya no aguantarían más ambos, sus pulmones exigían oxígeno pero sus corazones pedían más.

Poco a poco ambos se separaban, agitados, se miraban, los ojos de ella humedecidos por la lágrimas mientras algunas salían de sus hermosos ojos, para ser secadas por Ash quien paso sus manos por sus suaves mejillas. Esas mejillas sonrojadas por el acto que se acababa de hacer momentos antes.

-… quiero que nuestra amistad se termine para dar paso a algo más- expresaba el azabache mientras acercaba su frente a la de ella mientras sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho. –Y-yo quiero… q-que… quiero que seas mi novia- sin más rodeos Ash lo dijo. Rosa empezó a llorar aun más mientras lo abrazaba y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Tonto, tonto, tonto- expresaba la castaña quien poco a poco despegaba el rostro del pecho de Ash. El de ojos chocolate vio muy hermosa a la joven, estaba feliz de abrazarla siempre y de ese dulce beso que se lo había dado un ángel. –Claro que quiero ser tu novia, de nadie más y que tú seas mío- dijo Rosa mientras lloraba otro poco, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad, de una felicidad imposible de describir. Abrazados en un parque mientras el viento soplaba era la mejor escena.

-Solo tuya-

-Varios Años Después-

- Mami, papi se puede bañar conmigo- preguntaba una niña de tres años de ojos color chocolate y un cabello castaño largo y hermoso. No traía ropa, pues ella se iba a meter a bañar o al menos eso quería la mujer de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas que caían a cada lado de su rostro amarradas como dos bolitas y caían hasta su pecho. Ella tenía unos hermosos ojos azules mientras que se mostraba como su panza era un poco grande debido al embarazo que tenía. –Mami, ¿puede?—la niña preguntaba cosa que provoco una sonrisa a la mujer.

–Porfis—insistía la pequeña quien quería bañarse con su padre. Ella amaba a su padre y desde que era una bebe él le cuidaba, pero siempre se iba a trabajar pero siempre llegaba para jugar con su hojita.

-Bueno eso depende si mami se quiere bañar con nosotros amor—respondía una voz que reconocía la mujer.

-¡PAPI!- grito la niña quien salió corriendo para saltar y abrazar a su papá quien sin dudarlo le abrazó y le cargo. La pequeña castaña le dio un beso en los labios a su papá como siempre lo hacía, igual a la madre.

-Hola, cariño- respondía la mujer feliz mientras se acercaba a su esposo para darle un apasionado beso. Después el hombre de pelo negro miró la panza de su esposa y se agacho un poco para besarla lo que provocó una risa de ella. -¡Ash! No me hagas reír jeje- respondía la mujer que era joven, pues tal vez andaba en sus veintes.

-Rosa, no lo puedo evitar es que te ves muy hermosa y quiero que mi hija o hijo sea feliz y le demuestro el cariño como se lo demostré a esta hojita- dijo Ash mientras ponía a su hija frente a frente mientras esta reía y le daba besos a su papá.

-Sí, pero parece que esta pequeña ya me robó tu corazón- respondió Rosa mientras le daba un beso a su hija en una de sus mejillas cosa que hizo que se ocultara en el pecho de su papá como lo hacía siempre que se avergonzaba. –Leaf, deja de robarme a papi- decía en puchero la esposa de Ash quien por años estaba junto a él desde que se conocieron. El azabache solo se limito a reír mientras llevaba a su hija a la bañera y se quitaba la ropa que eran unos zapatos negros, jeans y una camisa así como unos bóxer play boy.

-¿Vas a venir?- pregunto un muy sonriente Ash mientras cargaba a su hija la cual sonreía

-¿Qué opción tengo? Ayúdame a quitármela- dijo Rosa mientras se quitaba la playera blanca que traía dejando al descubierto su pecho. Leaf le ayudo a su mamá a sentarse para que su padre le quitara sus pantalones así como las sandalias de plataforma que traía para quedar desnuda como su hija y su esposo. –Vamos a jugar- grito Rosa mientras Leaf estaba de emoción pues cuando se bañaban juntos hacían muchas burbujas y jugaban con los juguetes de la marca Pokémon sobre todo con el juguete favorito de Leaf…

-Mira Leaf- dijo Ash mientras sacaba un juguete de la forma de un roedor amarillo con negro y mejillas rojas.

-¡Pikachu!- grito la pequeña mientras tomaba al juguete y se metía a la bañera.

-Vamos- dijo Ash mientras ayudaba a su esposa a meterse a la tina para disfrutar un momento, al menos un momento en familia. Leaf rápidamente se aferro a su papá mientras le daba un beso a su próxima hermanita o hermanito. Después de eso Ash abrió la llave mientras el agua salía y los juguetes de Leaf flotaba lo que causo que se divirtiera como nunca más aun ya que su papi y mami estaban junto a ella.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaba Rosa mientras empezaba a bañar a su niña.

-¿Bien qué?- pregunto Ash como respuesta a la de Rosa.

-Dime, ¿cambiarías algo?- Rosa miraba a su hija quien también miraba a su papá. La mirada de ambas era la debilidad de Ash. Desde que conoció a Rosa no la ha dejado de querer y cuidar. Cuando se volvieron novios se cuidaban y en las adversidades hacían todo para pasarlas. Le propuso matrimonio no él, sino ella por lo que fue algo hermoso ya que Rosa fue la que lo hizo y los grabaron para que Ash mostrara que tenía un anillo también para. Ese momento él se arrodillo para mostrarle el anillo de diamante y perla…

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije aquello?-

-"No importa lo que pase, tu siempre serás mi presente y te quiero tener en mi futuro, un futuro que quiero construir junto a ti y con nadie más."- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para después darse un apasionado beso como si fuera la primera vez. Se miraban, esos chocolates con esos zafiros así por un tiempo. Leaf por su parte se abrazo al cuello de su papi ya que no le gusto mucho esa frase. Rosa reía por la actitud de su pequeña niña.

-Bien, también con esta pequeña- dijo Ash mientras su hija le plantaba un besito a él. –Las amo, son mi vida-


End file.
